


Всё, что остаётся

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Twincest, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Спустя шесть столетий Скотт Райдер находит то, от чего они оба бежали за два с половиной миллиона световых лет — и что было рядом с самого начала.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Male Ryder | Scott
Kudos: 3





	Всё, что остаётся

**Author's Note:**

> Профиль автора на Книге Фанфиков: [Sabi no Kami](https://ficbook.net/authors/7370)
> 
> Бета — [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play)

Скотту Райдеру двадцать два года.

Он залихватски закидывает «Ишарай» на плечо, шутит про члены, скачет из постели в постель и к своему возрасту почти смирился с тем, что у него и впрямь смазливое личико, за которое, однако, многое сходит с рук; с Сарой, правда, это никогда не работало. Да и с чего бы.

Скотт не совсем тот, кем знал его отец — вдоль позвоночника больше не вбит железный кол, а от складки между бровей не сквозит неискренним, старательным прилежанием. «Нет, сэр». «Да, сэр».

Скотт Райдер хрипловато, чуть зло смеётся. Если бы его память можно было собрать по осколкам, как историю Алека, папочка бы им гордился?..

На «Нексусе» Скотта встречают лазуритово-синие руки, а на Айе ложатся на грудь лиловые. Он думает, что когда-нибудь его сведут в могилу не кетты и не работа без премиальных, а женщины, которые прознают, сколько их у него.

Руки у Стейси бронзовые и пахнут солнцем. Она — колонист на Продромосе, смотрит на Первопроходца так, будто верит, что их истории отмерено больше одной ночи, а Скотт пытается не забыть её имени.

Скотт отхлёбывает голубой абсент, описывает вылазку на флагман Архонта, изображая «Бурю» ладонью и пьяно тыркая под стать звуку двигателей, а Стейси принужденно смеётся, заправляя за ухо чёрные кудри.

«Сара бы не притворялась, — упрямо лезет в голову. — Сразу бы сказала, что он идиот».

Стейси садится поверх его бёдер, а Скотт обращает взгляд сквозь загорелую кожу, сквозь толщу синих, как радужка ангара, звёзд, к закутку ночного клуба «Сверхновая», где они с сестрой, упитые после выпускного, самозабвенно сосались в первый и последний раз. А потом поклялись: никогда, никогда не вспоминать ту ночь.

Просто когда однажды Скотт попытался заговорить об этом, Сара его ударила. И мольбы, страха и боли в её глазах хватило на все шестьсот лет гибернации, кажется.

Утром Первопроходец вроде как спасает Инициативу, играя со смертью в какой-то там раз. Вечером — трахает очередную девчонку (лучше, чем он заслуживает), чтобы ночью не представлять, как ноги сестры смыкаются на пояснице.

Выходит так себе.

У койки лежащей в коме Сары Скотт не шутит про члены, ведёт себя как нашкодивший мальчишка и сжимает её ладонь слишком заботливо и неловко. Он говорит, что Сара с лёгкостью заменила бы его, только сделала бы всё серьёзней и чуточку лучше. Скотту даже немного обидно — ему кажется, собственная команда, собранная с миру по нитке, приняла бы Сару точно так же, как приняла его, словно нет вообще никакой разницы, словно они на строчках сценария к самому банальному фильму про близнецов. Кровная связь, одна душа на двоих вкупе с гиперзавышенными отцовскими ожиданиями и всякое такое. Когда в своих размышлениях Скотт Райдер разматывает нить до остановки сердца в кеттской ловушке, проводить параллели дальше ему уже совершенно не хочется.

Из аудиологов Алека Скотт узнаёт, что Райдер старший чувствовал наедине с собой, о незаконных нейроразработках и, так, к слову, про то, что на их родную галактику вроде бы напала раса древних богоподобных машин.

В звенящей тишине оборвавшихся слов Скотт невидяще смотрит на линии на ладонях, и в тот же миг задний двор «Сверхновой» осыпается пеплом на пальцы под напором огня, а вместе с ним их постылый дом на Земле и все звёзды Млечного Пути до последней искры во тьме.

Теперь они с Сарой одни, совсем одни, кто помнит эти стены, осознаёт Скотт. И все барьеры, что он старательно строил по пути сюда, трещат по швам.

Они одни ровно двадцать секунд, пока Скотт не слушает дальше и не узнает, что их мама в одной из криокапсул «Гипериона», ни жива ни мертва, и он не знает, что страшнее.

Руку спящей Сары он всё ещё держит по-мальчишески нежно и говорит что угодно, кроме правды.

На Меридиане Райдер сражается не просто за Инициативу — он сражается за всё, что, возможно, вообще осталось от них всех. И отчаянный гнев, с которым он рвётся в бой, даже слегка пугает, но только не Сару, что шипит сквозь зубы Архонту в лицо, извиваясь в захвате силовых сетей.

После победы медленно, поджимая губы, Скотт рассказывает ей всё. Вообще всё.

И Сара наотмашь бьёт его по лицу, совсем как тогда, не больно, но от всего сердца.

А через неделю сама приходит к нему в каюту, сбрасывает остатки доспеха в кеттской крови на пол и обвивает ладонями его шею, прижимая к себе слишком близко, слишком трепетно для чёртовых родственных уз.

Спустя шесть столетий Скотт Райдер находит то, от чего они оба бежали за два с половиной миллиона световых лет — и что было рядом с самого начала. Круг замыкается с тихим щелчком.


End file.
